lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-50.39.99.68-20190207212632
Hello! I'm a hard SoKeefe shipper who has a lot of arguments for this ship! I have, infact, written several essays on why SoKeefe is better than Sophitz. I'm not meaning to be offensive to all the Sophitzers out there, so if you don't want to be super angry, please just read the last paragraph! it's an argument for Sophitz! I hope I don't seem rude in this, I just really love Keefe! So here are some of my arguments: Fitz, or Keefe? Keefe is sweet and loyal and a comedian that always knows how to cheer Sophie up. While fitz can be all those things, he is also untrustworthy and rude to Keefe. Some people may argue that keefe is unrealiable because he joined the neverseen, but in the Keefe short story, he promised he would do whatever sophie needed him to do. Not to mention, that joining the neverseen as a doible agent was Keefe's way of making up for all the trouble his mom caused. He simply wanted to help. And even though it didn't turn out good, he admits that, and knows that what he did was wrong. As for fitz, that's a different story. In Exile, he proved how untrustworthy he could be when he totally lashed out at Sophie when Alden's mind was broken. He blamed her for everything, called her a freak, and deeply hurt her feelings. And since then. she has been scared that Fitz will lash out again. And she even says in Flaskback, "FItz often used anger as his clutch" Which is saying that when he's sad, stressed, or worried, he leans on and is supported by anger.For example, in Nightfall after the whole Forkle twin thing, Sophie thinks "Thankfully this time he only saved his shouting entireley for Mr. Forkle." that goes to show that sophie does not ''think that his anger issues are over. Meanwhile, Keefe was kind, and instead of yelling, he '''asked sophie how she was doing. '''With Fitz's anger issues, if they got married, if something happend to, lets say della on a mission with the black swan, he would get angry with her! And that's ''not what sophie deserves, or needs. Sophie needs someone who'll take care of her, and calm her when she stressed, and talk to her when she's stressed, and a shoulder to cry on when she needs one. Both Keefe, and Fitz do this, but Keefe is always there for her.Not to mention that Sophie's life will be all serious, and she'll need someone who's loose, and someone who will make her foreget about her troubles for a while/ He'll do whatever it takes to make sure Sophie Doesn't get hurt (Nightfall). And unlike fitz, hwhen faced with traumatizing Family issues, (which were, way worse than what Fitz went through) Keefe could've back down and hurt all his friends, but instead, he leaned on them, stregnthening his realationship with Sophie. Though some Sophitzers say that Keefe isn't trustworthy, it doesn't matter what signs (which while some correct, others aren't) Sophie trusts him, which she says to him in Nightfall. She also says "She hadn't know at rhat point how devstating lumenaria would end up being. But she knew that things would never be the same, and that Keefe was right there with her." This shows that she can ''trust Keefe, and that he will always be there for her. Now, to make things fair I am going to have an argument for FItz *sigh* this is going to be hard. Okay, here we go.FItz is always going to be the one who found her. Sure, that may not seem like a good argument, but actually, in the world of writing, it plays a huge signifigance. When you write a book with a love triangle/square, you usually know who's going to end up being the love intrest. Even if Shannon Messnger doesn't know who Sophie's going to end up with, she proablay had an idea in the beginning. And since she met Fitz first, and the fact that she has a crush on, points to Fitz. It could have been Keefe who found her, It could have been dex, but Shannon Messenger ''chose Fitz to be it. And that's a special connection that Sophie and Fitz will always have. Wow, this turned out to be, like super long. Sorry about that. And I truly didn't mean to offend anyone! if you have any counter arguments, please add them, I'm just trying to fill in my love for KotLC until Legacy comes out! Thx! - A person